darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
After Distraction Repairs
7/23/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Blades Caducia Chains Dually First Aid Ratchet Venture Repair Depot Venture had to be towed into the repair bay, as her frame had been too badly deformed for her to either drive or revert to robot mode to walk. Her tank form is currently supported by a berth under each tread, her body suspended for medics to work on from beneath. Almost all of her armor has been removed to provide access to her internals. Chains is one of the last on the list for repairs, since most of his damage is structural and to his arms - not life threatening. His force field is shot - but that's also not terribly vital. He was even together enough - even if he had to tough through it, to use his hook and chain to help tow people into med bay. Now, however, he's on medical orders to stay off his feet for a while - so at least there's people here who aren't medics to chat at. If this rivalry with Megs keeps up, people back home are going to owe him so many drinks. Caducia had been commed to come and assist the other medics when the first of the injured came in. She hurried in without any hesitation, optics taking in the severity of injuries to decide who would go first. Then she has to remind herself that this is not her med bay. She shall tackle whichever case the CMO will allow her to fix. First Aid had been on shift, assisting with triage and the less urgent repairs in between serving as a gofer for the senior medics. Ratchet storms around amongst the patients, taking the time to smack Dually's helm and grumble as he checks on records and status updates. "Pit-slagging fools, the lot of them..." he mutters as he goes from berth to berth. "Hey, it's not like I *tried* to get underfoot," Venture responds upon catching Ratchet's muttering. "I could've walked away from the encounter if I hadn't been used as a stepping stone." Chains shakes his head, mostly ignoring Ratchet - which is fairly common when he can. "Not like you /can/ get underfoot in most battles." he remarks in Venture's direction. "Interesting new look, by the bye. I liked the old chassis, but this one might be almost big enough to contain all that personality." Not a word about his own injuries, or any hint of regret for charging right at Megs... again. Caducia doesn't even remark to the snarky attitude from the CMO, she just does her work with the occasionally 'First Aid could you..' sort of requests, keeping the younger medic scrambling. "Thanks, Chains! Yeah, guess you could say I 'bulked up'. And this look won't be permanent; Jackknife came up with some clever modifications to make me curvier and more feminine. I may have lost my nimbleness, but I'll be cute as ever, just wait!" Chains grins behind his faceplate. "S'ok, just more of you to love once he's finished then." First Aid is working on repairing the damage to Chains' armor now that the senior medics' patients have mostly moved out of the critical stages that need an extra pair of hands to retrieve parts and materials. Caducia was glad to have the major repairs finished, the critical patients stabilized and resting as less injured patients get checked over and tended. She checks on First Aid's work and pats him on the shoulder, "Doing good." she notes softly. Chains is both a good and bad patient. He dislikes repair bay most of the time, and due to his function, he picks up a lot of dings and scratches on a regular basis - to say nothing of fighting high up on the food chain. On the other hand, he doesn't complain about injuries, holds still well, and his design is pretty much made to take abuse. Low-energy, no complex weapon systems, and made to be repaired in the field, so snapping him back together in a med bay is easier than with most. Venture is looking a lot more like she should now, after having her squished turret rebuilt. She'll have to remain in vehicle form while her frame is still being worked on. Ratchet quirks an optic ridge as he signs release orders for those now finally ready to leave the 'Bay. He frowns at Venture's chart -- not ready yet, although modifications would've been more useful than restoring the original frame, perhaps -- but he updates the status and initials the record. He vents a sigh as he looks around the 'Bay, then goes back to his office to start detailing information to send to Optimus Prime. First Aid returns to the berth that Chains is sitting on, beginning to reapply patched and repainted armor panels. "I hope you can be more careful next time." His tone isn't censurous, just concerned. Chains shakes his head. "If I was being careful, you'd be fitting Dually for a headstone. Someone needed to keep Megatron off people's backs, and so far, someone seems to be me. There's not much more 'careful' possible, but I'm not suicidal, don't worry. I took as little damage as I could in the situation." Caducia watched the CMO head off as she goes back to work on Venture. There's still some frame work to do. "I'm not going to overdo this frame work Venture considering what you told me about Jackknife working on some body mods for you." she informs the femme. "I guess," First Aid says dubiously, still looking worried. "That's the last of it. You should rest and recharge and take it easy for the next few joors and let your self-repair set everything." "Hey, that's understandable," Venture replies. "I don't want to be too much of a bother, given that I already got squished in my first battle." She smiles inwardly. "I tend to think the same way, Chains. When you have the chance, you have to take it for the sake of others." Chains shrugs. "Only so many warriors in the field. I'd do the same thing again. Besides, fighting Megatron... twice... will get me a lot of drinks in Cubicron. I even put some dents in him. I'll take it easy and stick around here for a bit, hopefully I can find someone to entertain me. Need to get back to Cubicron, and back to scouting runs after that though. Don't worry, doc, I'll be fine." Caducia tucks back under Venture to continue what she can to straighten out the femme's undercarriage. You can hear the faint hiss of a welding torch that she's using to heat the frame itself and a soft creaking as the frame is pushed slowly back into place. "What exactly squished you anyway?" she asks curiously. First Aid ducks his head. "I'm just a trainee. And well, be careful, okay? If you have any problems down there, go to Lifeline." "The foot of some Decepticon juggernaut," Venture answers. "He practically jumped on me, then pushed off of me to transform into his aircraft mode. Must've concentrated twice his actual weight onto my poor turret. I was trying to target his leg and trip him at the time, when he started running toward me." Chains laughs. "Lifeline? Oh, slag. Last I saw her, I think she would have stared holes in me if she could'a. Unlike most of the folks here, she actually knows me. Don't worry, trainee, you'll do fine." He turns his attention back to the other conversation. "Yeah, Megs, Screamer, Warp... the other one... seeker femme, I've seen before. Never seen their giant though, even on scouting runs." "So you know Lifeline? I'm surprised we didn't meet- I worked for her before I joined the Autobots, since I came to Cubicron." First Aid says. Caducia hrms softly from underneath Venture, "Perhaps a higher ranked individual that doesn't fight too often." she suggests, "Not unknown to keep some individuals out of the general public optic." Blades looks in the Medway door with a faint scowl on his face, then wanders all the way in when he sees First Aid in the 'Bay. He watches quietly, twitching his optics around to everyone in the room, and rattles his main rotor softly. Chains shakes his head. "Know, only in a very general sense. Everyone in Cubi knows of her. She worked on a couple of my buddies, and I 'took up collections' for people a couple times to help meet her maintenance costs, cause she does good work. But she don't approve much of gangers, so I gave her plenty of space." First Aid shakes his head in agreement. "No, she doesn't, but she treats them, just like anyone else." Sometimes that worries First Aid, especially when she's down there alone, although he agrees with the principle. Caducia considers commenting, then decides against it. "Did someone just walk in?" she calls out from under Venture. "Yes," Venture says. "Hello," she offers to Blades, though without a face in this mode, he may not know where the voice came from. Chains nods. "Yeah, and that's why we used to hang near there. Some of my buddies still do, and I check in. Make sure the scum stay away, keep optics out for mafia. She does good work, we wanted to make sure it continued, whether she liked us or not. Made her place an unofficial extension of the hood." he explains, before glancing Blades' way, and giving him a small nod of greeting. First Aid looks up and smiles at the other mech. "Blades! Hello. Did you need something? I'm sorry if you couldn't find me." Blades blinks at the voice coming at him from the direction of someone he doesn't know, but stops his appraising of everybody to approach First Aid more closely. "You... um... wanted to look at my armor?" he asks the intern, rubbing self-consciously at an arm panel. He's not entirely happy with how many people are here, but while he watches the torches and tools working, he supposes it can't be helped. He regards First Aid with a soft rev. Caducia does a couple more shoves at Venture's frame and pulls herself out from under her. "Okay that will have to cool awhile, then we'll see if you can move about on your treads without any issues Venture." she tells the femme. "Sure - we need to keep checking to make sure your self-repair's integrating the supplemental patches properly." First Aid says. "I'm almost done helping Chains and then I can take the measurements. Do you want to sit down while you wait?" He indicates an empty berth beyond Chains against the wall with a nod. "Chains, this is Blades, by the way." He's not sure, with the other mech being from Cubicron as well, if he'd ever encountered the red semi-feral mech or not. "Awesome," Venture says to Caducia. "It'll feel good to be able to move around again. Being stuck in one place is as bad as feeling claustrophobic." Chains nods again. "I know of 'im." he agrees. Chains made a point of knowing who was who around Cubicron. "Even if I'm surprised to see him here. If he needs something, go ahead and see to him, Doc. Nothing wrong with me that won't keep. Especially if I'm stuck on base for long." Blades eyes Chains keenly as he pulls himself onto the berth. He drops his examination and peers around the 'Bay for energon lying around. Caducia pats the femme on the side of her tank form, "It won't be long." she assures her as she takes a moment to study the newcomer curiously. First Aid nods to Chains. "If you don't mind, then." He walks over to the workbench, picking up the calipers for measuring armor thickness and returning to the berth where Blades is sitting. "How are you doing? What did you do this shift?" He asks conversationally, beginning to measure the armor thickness in the same locations he had charted before. Chains shrugs and lays back more casually. "Nah, if I got to be here either way, what do I care? Besides, someone should be keeping a close eye on that one anyway." "I know, please don't think I'm trying to rush you," Venture replies to Caducia. She goes quiet as she ponders Chain's last statement. "Wandering around," Blades replies as he twitches his body away from the sensation of half the caliper sticking under his plating. "Got some energon, but do you have any of that tasty stuff in the bags?" he asks hopefully. He twitches again as the calipers stick into another sensitive spot. Caducia takes a scan of the femme and then begins to make her notations on her data pad that will have to be reviewed by Ratchet later. "Oh I'm not rushed." she assures. "First Aid, did you need any assistance?" she asks. Chains remains settled in. He's said what he had to, and lets the medics handle it, since they seem to have things well in hand here. "I might- let me finish this first. Are you hungry, though? When did you last refuel." First Aid records the results of the measurements on a data pad. "We're okay, Caducia, thanks- I don't think you've met Blades, yet." *tight beam to Caducia* He's from Cubicron, he was living feral for a while, and Ratchet has me managing his case under his supervision- please be careful around him, he's still pretty jumpy. Energon goodies help if you need him to do anything. */tight beam* Blades' tank makes a slight bubbling sound as his fuel system drains off what it needs. "A few joors ago," he says. "Just got hungry a little while ago. Am I always going to be this hungry?" he asks. He leans over to see First Aid's notes on the data pad. Venture continues waiting for the welds to cool, and turns her attention to something else. "I guess I can't play chicken with you again, Chains. But if you have other ideas, I'll consider them." Chains glances Blades' way. "This hungry, probably not. But you ain't likely to get full neither. Strict rationing... on the other hand, this place has rations. You rarely get overcharged... but no one is allowed to have starvation cycles either." he replies, in terms he's pretty sure most Cubi residents would get. "Well, at least as long as they're useful to the war effort." He turns his attention back to Venture. "I'm full of ideas." he replies right away, a grin behind his faceplate. "I'm sure we can come up with something." First Aid hands the data pad to Blades. "Let me get you a cube. You should be less hungry once your system is back up to speed, but right now, your self repair is working really hard to rebuild things that it couldn't fix while you were starving." He suits actions to words, disappearing into the supply closet to return with a stack of cubes in his hands, which he hands out, offering one to Caducia and one to Chains as he passes them- everyone has been working hard and should refuel anyway- and the last one to Blades. Caducia pauses and gives a nod to the tight beam. She goes back to her tapping upon her data pad to finish up her follow up treatment for Venture and puts in the report to Ratchet's data pad for his review when he's on shift. "Do either of you need anything?" she asks toward Chains and Venture. Then a hm, "Perhaps a game?" Venture's frame jiggles. "I'm kind of limited in what games I can play right now," she observes. Blades drops the data pad down on the berth when the energon arrives, then starts consuming with his usual enthusiasm. He vents the air inadvertently consumed with a burp from his intakes. The data pad wasn't quite as interesting as he thought, and he's not exactly thrilled with some of the graphic documentation of his history. He sighs and starts chewing on the edge of the now-empty cube, pain-free. Chains shakes his head in response to needing anything, then tucks the cube into his storage space for later - ganger's habit, scrounge, scrounge, scrounge, if there's anything extra. "I run really low energy, I just got a recharge after my last fight, so I'm good for now." His attention shifts towards Caducia, "Would depend, but curious what'cha got in mind." First Aid eyes the chewing behavior but doesn't say anything and digs in his subspace for a packet of crystallized energon goodies- better for Blades' teeth than an inedible cube. "Here-" he offers the packet when he finds it. Caducia hms softly, idly tapping her fingers on her hip. "Perhaps a guessing game. That wouldn't involve more than your own wits." she offers. Venture is watching Blades' feeding frenzy, unsure how to feel about the unfortunate mech, when Caducia speaks. "A game of wits? I'm not particularly bright," she concedes. Chains shrugs. "I suppose, if you have something in mind, sure. Should give Venture something to do, anyhow." he replies, paying Blades little mind - the behavior being rather similar to a lot of other mechs he's known. Caducia tsks softly at Venture. "Now none of that talking down about yourself young lady. Chains, perhaps you could pick an individual among the Autobots and Venture can ask you up to 10 questions to help her guess correctly." "I'll give it a try," Venture says. "But then I get to stretch my treads." Chains considers that. "You might do better thinking of someone, doc. Venture and I... well, we get along, but ain't known each other long. And outside med bay, I don't know a lot of bots all that well. Most'a my life is outside the walls, or in Cubicron. Go for it though, I'd love to see this." Caducia ohs softly, then shakes her head, "Actually my shift is over and I should be getting a recharge in while I'm able to do so." then a pause, "Oh Venture, you can move about in tank form now. Your frame should be suitably cooled off." Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Caducia's Logs Category:Dually's Logs Category:First Aid's Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:Venture's Logs Category:Blades's Logs Category:Chain's Logs